


Magical?! Maybe. (A mychara side story)

by patoren1gou



Series: Magical? Maybe. [1]
Category: Original Work, アイカツ! アイドルカツドウ! | Aikatsu!
Genre: F/F, mychara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patoren1gou/pseuds/patoren1gou
Summary: Various musings via my aikatsu mychara, Oikawa Mahou. I'll include other mycharas when needed, and credit.





	1. Magical? Of course not; The end of a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prologue to Mahou's story.

“Read my lips. _**Canceled**_. This production, this franchise, it’s canceled. At first it was a money maker, but anyways, who watches magical girl dramas anymore, when there are a million cartoons doing much better?!”

 

And just like that, the world she knew went to a tumble.

 

\------

Standing still in a shock, 15 year old Oikawa Mahou, the star, well, former star of “Kirarin! Mahou-chan”, a weekly children’s television show. 

 

Being a child actress always had it’s challenges. Making friends and going to regular school always seemed foreign to Mahou. For her, it was work first, then, if you have time, starting studies so you at least know what’s going on. Work was her life. From when she was 5 years old till now, she knew how to memorize a script more than anything else. Acting was her escape. 

 

One second, she wasn't “Mahou Oikawa, the daughter of a beloved director” and was “Mahou Yumeno, a normal 5th grader, with a big secret.” even if it was for a little while, she felt like she wasn't in the spotlight. 

 

But now, that small sense of normality faded away. 

 

“B-But! I thought we were doing well?!?! Didn't our last DVD Box set sell like hotcakes once it hit the shelves?!” Mahou clenched her fists, biting her bottom lip, trying not to cry. This TV show was her life, her baby. She cared about it’s success and fans more than anything else. 

 

“I’m sorry, Mahou-chan. The project received a huge budget drop, and there is absolutely no way we would be able to continue due to our circumstances.” 

 

“Then farewell…”

“Wait, Mahou…”

“Farewell, sir.”

 

Walking away, trying to hide her tears, the distraught actress opened the doors, heading out to her ride waiting for her. 


	2. Magical? Not at all. A family's love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1st real chapter of Mahou's story. There's some introduction of side characdters as well.

“Is everything ok?” Her concerned limousine driver looked back at the small, weeping girl, handing over his pack of tissues. His name was Marcus, and he had served the Oikawa family for years now.

“It’s all over. My career as an actress, everything I worked for, It’s gone.” Marcus climbed out of the driver’s seat, opening Mahou’s door and gave her a big hug.

“Believe me. There's no way your career is over. This is just...a fault in your story, that’s all. I’ve known you for years now, I’ve seen you on stage. Your talent is magical, and I know this first hand.” Pulling away from the hug, Marcus gave her a warm smile, moving back to the driver’s seat.

Even though she didn't have the words at the moment, Mahou was thankful for these words, however, how was she going to get back into the swing of things? She couldn't help but debate whether or not she would find such a perfect role for herself. The thought of parting from something she loved was painful, but maybe, this was her fate. She was going to become the normal girl she always wanted to be.

“Marcus? Could you please take me to my grandmother’s house? Dad is currently at work, so I can’t go straight to him.”  
“Roger that. Tell Musashi I said hello.” 

\----  
Mahou’s grandmother’s house was a nice, small, wagashi shop with a calming aesthetic. As soon as you walked in, you could smell the faint smell of sugar and mochiko. However, with every single sweet treat they would serve, you could see the smile on customer’s faces, no matter what age they were. 

“Oh! Here’s a face we haven't seen in a while, huh? Hello there, Mahou-chan!” Cleaning up the kitchen, there was Mahou’s uncle, Takashi. He always had a passion for making sweets, and after his father died, he inherited the family business. 

“Ah. Takashin…it’s been a while. Do you know if grandma is here right now?” She looked around. Closing time, huh? Had the car ride been that long? 

“Of course, of course. She’s in the living room, right this way.” 

Hearing the pitter-patter of feet, Mahou’s grandmother was watching reruns of her granddaughter’s drama. Mahou was her gem, as she was the only granddaughter she had. Takashi had been at home since high school graduation, and due to his time at work, he had a hard time meeting any women. The thought of her little gem finding any success made her happier than anything else. 

“Grams! Mahou is here!” Takashi said loudly, hoping to get his mother’s attention. 

Mahou leaped into her grandmother’s arms, trying to be careful with her frail frame and breathing in her warm, soft aroma. 

“Welcome back, my little gem. The guest room is free, stay however long you please. I’ll let your father know.”


	3. Magical?! I'm starting to think so.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mahou learns something new about the entertainment industry.

Something was different about the way her grandmother’s house felt, whenever she came over, there was a sense of comfort and love, one she couldn't get from her own home. Mahou’s father was at work all the time, one could call him a workaholic. Being a movie director was no easy job, and of course Mahou would understand that, but there was still a feeling of longing for a relationship with her father. Ever since her mother died, father seemed a bit...distant, and no matter how many maids they had in their house, nothing could fill the void of a true family. 

Marcus had gathered her clothes and everything else she needed for a long term move, and Takashi was helping carry in her luggage. Sure, there were more bags than you would expect, because Mahou had so many clothes and she wanted to bring all of her favorite items. Marcus had known her long enough to keep this in mind, but sadly, for Takashi and the others, it meant more to carry up to the guest room. 

\----  
“And- there we go!” Wiping off the sweat from his forehead, Mahou’s uncle just finished taking the last box to her soon-to-be room. Although the room was very small, it still had a nice, warm charm to it that made it feel comfortable. It was perfect for one person, and it had more than enough room.

“Thank you so much, Takashin. I truly appreciate your efforts.” Giving her uncle a warm smile, she followed him into his own room, that was right next door to her’s. It was almost identical in terms of size, but somewhat messier. However, that was to be expected from a 25-year-old man’s room. 

He plopped onto his own bed, putting on his headphones and relaxing after a hard day of work. Takashi didn't mind his niece's presence, he had nothing to really hide, so she could look around as she pleased.

“Ah- Takashi? Who’s this person on this poster?” Mahou was gazing at this female figure, with soft, blond hair and bangs parted in the middle. Her presence seemed...somewhat devilish, but still had a girly charm. 

“Her? Daichi Nono. Have you heard of her? I’d think you would, she’s a fairly popular idol.” The name sounded familiar, but Mahou had never put the name to the face. Idols?! It wasn't a shock that Takashi was into them, due to the fact that idols were quite a cultural phenomenon. 

“I've heard of the name, but I've never like...actually seen her before. Do you like her?”  
“Obviously, silly. I have her poster on my wall after all. She’s part of a unit called ‘Nori Nori Sisters’ with her best friend, Shirakaba Risa-chan.” 

Idols, huh? What do idols even do? She grabbed some of her uncle’s magazines off of his desk, rushing over to her own room.

“Mahou!!! I guess you could borrow those?!”


End file.
